Talk:Frankenstein/@comment-112.215.241.3-20170718175157/@comment-104.220.23.20-20170718192410
My interpretation has been public knowledge, like Hitsuji has stated. For this point I'll use Sasaki Kojirou, Jack the Ripper, and Emiya Shirou In the Fate/Stay Night anime Sasaki stated he was basically the embodiment of the stories passed down through history. And while he knew a man named Sasaki Kojirou existed and a man wielded a sword called Monohoshizao existed, they were not the same individual, and he was the manifistation of a fictional Sasaki Kojirou that made up the legend of those two separate people combined into one being. So the question one has to ask is, how can the grail summon a heroic spirit of an individual that never really existed? For Jack the Ripper, JtR's identity was never discovered, but was infamous. Undoubtedly, this person is dead. And yet, when the grail summons JtR the form is never consistant. In Fate/Strange JtR is a shapeshifter with no original form to call his own. In Apocrypha JtR's form is a female child. If the grail was truly summoning the real JtR, then why does he have no true form? The answer to this is in Fate/Zero. When Emiya Kiritsugu wins the Holy Grail his wish for basically world peace. How? The grail has no answer. It's only purpose is to grant the wish of the those that have a desire. In order to fulfill that wish it must draw on the individual making the wish in order to know what to do. Thus, this is the reason Emiya Kiritsugu rejected the grail. Emiya Kiritsugu only knew peace through murder. In order to create a peaceful world it would have to kill millions. The grail can not do what it does not know, and what it knows is what you know. So JtR can not ever truly be summoned, because his identity was never made known and pieces together stories/legends from our own minds to fill the gaps. As for Emiya Shirou, his identity was a mystery to everyone until the end. The reason that no other heroic spirit could identify him was simply because he was beyond their time. He was beyond everyone's time. He made his mark in history in the future. He was known as a hero in the future. The only reason he was summoned in the past was because he had the catalyst tying him to his master, Tohsaka Rin. The story of Frankenstein is wildly known, but a work of fiction. If a made up Sasaki Kojirou, an inconsistent JtR, and hero from the future can be summoned then there is nothing stopping the grail from summoning anything society historically knows. The grail can pull from the past or future, myth or legend, but it can not do what people do not know, and when faced with people that know only so little it tries its best to fill in the gaps the best it can to fulfill its purpose. At best, the grail succeeds. At worst, the grail succeeds in trying.